fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigm/Subject 050
Subject 050 is a playable hero in Paradigm. It is the 50th overall and one of the paid heroes released after launch. Background Travelling through the Paradigm is thought to be new technology, but Earth's greatest scientists were shocked to find a massive facility displaced in time and space, quite literally weaving in and out of worlds and leaving destruction in its wake. It quickly became known as the Crypt, and further studies revealed that not did the station house a massive imperfect version of the engine used to travel through Paradigm, but that it housed experiments. Most of the initial subjects were harmless organic creations, but as more and more were retrieved, the government began finding empty containment units, missing documents. The final discovery made was "Subject 050", an ever-adapting single celled organism. Seeking to weaponize it, Subject 050 was given a control collar and deployed for highly secretive test missions in the Paradigm. Description In its "Living Slate" formation, Subject 050 is a tall, lanky creature, resembling a grey-ish blue amoeba 'stretched out' into an abnormally tall human silhoutte. It has three stubby fingers on each 'hand' and a large nucleus acts as an eye of sorts. The gel forming its body will gain a tint based on its actions, moving towards fuschia if the player fights and green if they defend. Eventually, Subject 050 will change its form to reflect its actions. If played aggresively, its body will turn a vivid red and horns will sprout from its nucleus, piercing its outer hody. If played defensively, it becomes lime green and a large bony plate connected to the nucleus emerges from its "forehead". Neutral play will lead to its blue body growing more vivid, and a second nucleus orbiting the first. Subject 050 is incapable of communication and highly antisocial. It runs mostly off instinct, but often acts far more cruel and cunning than its animalistic tendencies suggest. Instead of voice lines to indicate threats, Subject 050 screeches, and its nucleus blinks with light. Gameplay Subject 050 is an absolute blank slate at the start of a match, with a fairly average movement speed, no reliable killing attacks, and a lot of health to work with. Players must keep track of an aggresion meter below his health bar; the meter is split into three portions, with a red half and a green half that move further for aggresive and supportive play, respectively. Once Subject 050 hits 50% health, it undertakes one of three transformations: *If the aggresion meter has two red sections, it will become the violent "Living Sword". *If the aggresion meter had two green sections, it will become the defensive "Living Shield". *If the middle portion is a mix of red and green, it will become the balanced "Living Emisarry". Movelist Living Slate Living Sword Living Shield Living Emisarry Skins Trivia *Much like previous "milestone" hero Jane Tenebris, Subject 050 features references to its status as Paradigm's 50th hero. **Obviously, its name refers to it as '050'. **All of its forms start with the word 'Living'. L is the Roman numeral for 50. Category:Paradigm Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Science Experiments Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages